Golden Leaves and Broken Branches
by Shadowfax3
Summary: *Fourth chapter up* Pre TWR. Slash H/L. Legolas goes to Lothlorien to visit his lover, but during his stay he meats a Guardian called Haldir. Along with him many secrets are unvailed. Basically my take on how they met.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Except maybe the story idea!)  
  
  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
  
  
Warnings: ******SLASH******! Male to male relationships! If you haven't noticed yet this is a SLASH! So don't go flaming me after I just gave you all of these warnings every where!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: When I wrote this I was inspired by a combination of several different authors (Some not even on Ff.net.) But, my little Plot-Bunny decided I didn't need any more help and left me in the middle of my plan…so I'm kind of stuck.  
  
But I hop you enjoy! Oh and also if you're sensitive to the fact this is a slash, hit you reverse button NOW! Don't wait until you read the story and decided its gross and flame me! That is a BIG no-no! Also the title of the story might change because I'm really hazy on it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Golden Leaves and Broken Branches  
  
By Shadowfax  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
I moved at a steady pace through the field of grass. It was around fall so the vibrant green color that the tall grass once was fading into a mellow tan color. The grass reached just above my kneecaps, which were clothed in a mossy green color. As all Elves my footfalls were light and undetectable by other races… I soon came to a crowd of golden trees, the Mallorn. I wove through them like a needle and thread through silk, with the greatest of ease. Soon I'd make it to the borders of Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
I made it about maybe three yards into the forest before I heard approaches from all around, Guardians. I was foolishly hoping one would be my love that I was visiting her in 'Lorien. But of course being that it wasn't his shift I saw know sign of him or his usual companions. Two of them stepped out into to where I could see them.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have in 'Lorien?" One of them said in a proud and rough voice. I did not know this guardian but I do believe I have seen him before.  
  
  
  
"I am Legolas of Mirkwood. I have come to visit a friend her in Lothlorien…" I replied in a soft yet stern voice. A looked to my side as the other Guardians emerged from the shadows of the trees, their bowstrings relaxed. The Guardian who asked me the question bowed respectfully and I bowed in return.  
  
  
  
"Aaye, saesa omentien lle," He returned his long bow back into its proper place upon his back, "I am called Haldir. What friend are you visiting her in Lorien, Legolas." He said my name as if he knew me. A strange feeling came over me. Déjà vu?  
  
  
  
Murmurs of conversation in our tongue arose as the other Guardians climbed back up to their posts to go back on watch. Haldir motioned for me to follow him and of course I did. His warn, dirty boots padded almost silently on the few early fallen leaves of the Mallorn trees. I watched the back of his head; his golden locks the cascaded down his back and ended about four inches below his shoulders. I didn't get a good look at his face, but I remember his blue eyes from earlier. He was clad in gray and silver, his shoulder covered by a gray cloak that made him blend into his surroundings. This fascinated me and I mused at this for the rest of our little journey. His stern, rich voice interrupted my thoughts, "You never answered my question, Legolas… Who are you visiting?" He did it again. That use of my name.  
  
  
  
"Oh, an Old friend. He's a Guardian also I do believe. His name is Earlas…" ((AN: Quick interruption here, I made up that name using some guide to Tolkien's languages. I never learned how to put those little hyphens over the letters and what not. There's supposed to be two dots over the E, but of course seem as how I suck with computers I couldn't do that.))  
  
  
  
"Oh…Earlas. I know him. We've had a few shifts together in the past. I see him every so often though, out in about." He seemed to not think very highly about his lover from what I interpreted from his tone of voice, "So you two are friends?" he says this as though he suspects something is going on that shouldn't. By what I gather Lothlorien, most Elves for that matter, are very open minded the affections between two of the same gender.  
  
  
  
I did not answer, how rude of him to ask such a question as that! Ridiculous! Did he actually believe I was going to answer that? I snorted very noticeably…loud enough for him to hear. He glanced back at me with an unnamed emotion plastered across his fair face.  
  
  
  
I took that very moment to analyze his facial features. His eyes were indeed blue, accented with dark eyebrows that did not match his hair. He had a strong chin, graceful cheekbones, and an exotic nose. He was nothing short of beautiful but his personality did not fit it. This is certainly going to be an interesting stay her in Lorien. I do hope it won't be spoiled by anything, or anyone, I took time out of my own just to come here.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, a short start. I hope it's not too bad. Positive reviews are appreciated and of course read. I know some of my spelling is extremely atrocious but bare with me! I gave at least two warnings about slash so if you decide to flame me, you'll get nothing out of it. I'll most likely just remove it so I don't have to look at it every time I check my reviews. I hope you enjoyed this and will return for more chapters! 


	2. Celebrant

Pairings: E/L, H/L  
  
Warnings: Slash, male to male relationships. Nothing too graphic, don't freak out…  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! He owns it all (J.R.R Tolkien if you don't know.)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait! Okay, I'm trying my best with spellings and what not. I'm planning on sending this story to someone I know to be edited. So bare with me with these spelling and grammar errors! I know how annoying it is for someone to make bad spelling errors. Believe it or not, but it frustrates me even more! Writing is a major challenge for me, but it's also a great joy. So far I'm really pleased with the reviews I've received, they've been really helpful and encouraging. One of the very few reasons I'm continuing this is because people say it's good and I believe them. Thanks everyone.  
  
  
  
Golden Leaves and Broken Branches.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Haldir's Point of View  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I glanced back at him after he snorted. He looked back at me as if I was a painting, one in which was different and needed much analysis to be remembered. That look gives me the strange feeling he doesn't think very highly of me. My comment on Earlas must have offended him somehow. I didn't mean anything by it, Earlas just isn't exactly someone who would seem to be a pleasing companion from what I gather.  
  
  
  
I looked over his own face for a short moment though it was enough to gather his major features. He had very long golden hair, longer than mine. His eyes were a vibrant blue, which were accompanied by almost invisible lashes. Small nose, thin lips, long hands. Rather attractive but not my taste or maybe I'm just saying that. Am I afraid to?  
  
  
  
It would be a long walk back to Lothlorien. I took this time to realize it was getting rather dark, night would soon be here. I glanced back at this…prince, he did indeed look wary. No. I will not be forced to spend the night out in the forest away from my post with a stranger. Mumbles came up to my ears from behind, Legolas of course. No Elf's ears are that good to make out what in the love of Valar he if moaning and groaning about. He's probably not used to journeys, he's used to pampering.  
  
  
  
"Hey," I finally said, " We have only a little ways until we cross the stream then we will be close to Lothlorien. Can you make it, Legolas?" Turning my head I met his face closer than I expected. Are noses were almost touching and our eyes were level and staring into each other. He pulled his eyes from mine and turned his face away, I noticed a slight flush of color in those cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Of course I can, this is not my first travel, Haldir. I'll be fine," He assured me. My lips curled a little, I couldn't help but smile at this surprising remark. Maybe this prince wasn't as delicate as most would like to think.  
  
  
  
"Well that's certainly pleasing. We won't have to stop tonight," I find my blue eyes glancing back once more at this prince of Mirkwood, he was much more interesting than I thought.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden I felt cocky, reaching into my cloak I recovered a wafer of lembas. Turning around I tossed the mallorn leaf- covered bread right at him, "Hungry, Princeling?" He did manage to catch it with much hesitation, he was tired and did not expect that. I snickered seeing him give me a glare for the use of the word "Princeling". I turned around and continued on my way with a sure foot. I must note that I did hear him unwrap the lembas and ate a couple.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After I finished the last two wafers I stared at Haldir's back with much curiosity. He was oblivious to my stare as he gracefully made his way forward, almost silently, although I was weary and found myself rather graceless. My steps were loud and obnoxious as if I were drunk human and I stumbled almost the rest of the way. Suddenly ahead I heard the faint sound of water trickling… A sweet sound, we were to the stream. Haldir stopped and of course, just my luck, I took that moment to trip over a root of a tree. I fell forward right onto Haldir's back, thankfully he placed his hand on the trunk of a tree for support so none of us had to go swimming this fine night. He turned and put his large yet fair hands on my shoulders, propping me back onto my feet.  
  
  
  
"Perhaps we should stop after we cross the stream, it is too late to continue anyway. We shall rest then, yes?" actually it was more of an order than a request. With a bird like whistle another guardian clad in dark gray emerged from the trees from across the steady stream. He replied with another whistle while Haldir unhooked a rope from his waist, which I had not noticed. He tied it to a tree beside him and threw is effortlessly across the stream. The other caught it and tied it to his accompanying tree. Haldir looked back at me, "Have you crossed like this before?" he asked me.  
  
  
  
"No, but Earlas told me how they do. I can manage…" I said perhaps a little rudely.  
  
  
  
His face turned grim a moment at the mentioning of my lover's name. I can't even begin to think why, perhaps they do not get along? "Are you sure your grace won't fail you when you need it most," his grim melted away and was replaced by a smile of almost laughter. I gave him a light glare. Haldir swiftly turned around and leapt onto the rope with ease and jogged across as if he were on a nice path. My head tilted to the side with shear fascination. Even though I had been told how this was done it proved to be much more interesting to watch.  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath and stepped forward to get ready to jump, feeling both Haldir's and the other Guardian's eyes upon me. I hesitated, but soon leapt onto the rope and made my way across but surely not as fast. Thankfully I did make it across without falling into the strong stream. Haldir smirked and said, "Good, I was beginning to worry that I'd have to real you in like a fish." The other choked back a giggle, but Haldir did not conceal his laughter. I once again glared.  
  
  
  
"Come, there is a talan a few trees down. We shall rest until sunrise." He placed his hand on my shoulder and led me down a ways. I then decided I wasn't very fond of this Guardian called Haldir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Yet again, a short chapter! I'm rather upset at the moment. Well once again reviews are very much appreciated! I think I've been inspired, so maybe the next chapter will be longer, better, and be here sooner. 


	3. Thoughts and Whispers

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took rather long to arrive! I've had some difficulties getting into my pen-name. My computer was the cause of it all, I can get into my pen-name on my parents' computer so have no fear. Thanks to the wonderful power of Bay Leaves, Herb Lore, and Jennifer (My Editor! God bless you!) I had enough inspiration to get this chapter done. If you're wondering about the herb and bay leaf thing…I heard if you put bay leaf under your pillow it supposed to give you inspiration, I think it worked.  
  
Warnings: Slash, male/male relationships.  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Earlas, and eventual Haldir/Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, with the exception of Earlas, J.R.R Tolkien owns it all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part III Thoughts and Whispers  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas' Point of View  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He led me down a ways, guiding me with his large hand on my shoulder. I was very tempted to shove it off with my other hand but something kept me from it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Elf that walked beside us, which I was soon to learn that he was one of Haldir's brothers, looked ahead with a stern expression. He seemed very focused on what he was doing and didn't let his gaze wander. This strong Elf was tall, and beautiful with his long, bright golden hair and gray eyes. My blue orbs stared at him for a long while until Haldir stopped walking ahead as well as his companion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haldir's face was emotionless. Not even the wisest Elf could have read that face. I stared at him just as long as the other Elf, but my gaze was interrupted. A silver rope ladder that was tossed down from the tree to the left in our favor. The other Guardian climbed up the rope with ease and efficiency followed by Haldir. At that moment it occurred to me of how many times in their lives they had done that… over and over. I was soon to follow their path up the ladder with as much grace as any Elf, but with ignorance.  
  
  
  
  
  
When my warn boots felt the sturdy wood of the talan, my eyes met the glances of two other elves sitting next to each other. They bowed their heads to acknowledge my presence. Soon I did the same with a light smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haldir stood by the Guardian that had assisted us with crossing the river, a little too close. I found myself staring at their behavior. Were they lovers? The Elf and Haldir were whispering to each other about something I only caught bits of. Soon Haldir turned to me and said with surprising gentleness in his voice, "Legolas, I must introduce you to everyone. The one who helped us across the river is my brother, Orophin." I flushed feeling utterly foolish for assuming something so soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Greetings, Legolas." Orophin smiled a sweet and warm smile. I got the impression that he was shy, but outgoing once he got to know you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The other two are Rumil, also my brother, and Falaselen," he pointed to the owners of the names. They all smiled to me and said hello, not anymore different than Orophin. But I only rudely gaped at Rumil's appearance. No, he was not ugly or unusually beautiful. His face was… so similar to Earlas I could have sworn they were the same people if not for Haldir giving me his name. Why had I not noticed this when I arrived on the talan? It took a good look to see the similarities in facial features I suppose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Legolas?" Haldir questioned, "Are you all right, what's wrong?" he persisted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh… nothing important. I beg your pardon, Rumil, for my rudeness." I bowed my head to further my apology.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright, no apology is needed." He smiled at me as if he realized why I had been staring at him. I hoped that I had misled him by my actions. "Please sit down and have something to eat, you too Haldir."  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked over to the three and sat down by Haldir. There were blankets on the ground to cushion those who spent the long hours watching for intruders. It was very pleasant after my long journey. Soon lembas, dried fish, and dried fruit were distributed out to those who were hungry. I ate my fill and listened to the Guardians exchange how their watches were and such. I listened with much interest, for I was greatly impressed with this strange occupation no other Elven society possessed.  
  
  
  
"Legolas, you look very tired. Perhaps you should rest, we will be having an early start tomorrow so we can get you ton 'Lorien," Haldir practically coaxed. I nodded in agreement. I lay onto a blanket away from the three, staring up into the tangles of branches and golden leaves. My eyes were soon fogged over as I entered a warm dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir's Point of View  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched Legolas drift off into what I interpreted was a pleasant dream. My eyes were too occupied watching Legolas' still body for me to even care to what the others were conversing about. My trance was interrupted by Orophin's question to Rumil, "How is your son doing, brother?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, he is quite fine. He is very excited about seeing Legolas."  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyes turned to Legolas as if expecting a response.  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's Note: Aren't I so evil? Heehee. I know, I know. She just HAS to stop when it gets good, eh? Well you'll just have to stick around and see what happens. 


	4. Not Yet Named

Author's Note: Once again I have taken a rather long time to update my story! I apologize for my lack of speed. I'm very, very sorry. This ISN'T edited, and I mean it! I lost my poor Editor's email and so now its up to myself to make this bloody story decent! I hope it isn't too bad. I was getting death threats so I decided to upload this chapter... Warnings: H/L (sorry about the typo last time! It wasn't supposed to be A/L!) SLASH.you know the drill.it's about guys and they fancy each other.gasp. Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or it's characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IV- The Arrival  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I was on a branch alone, with only my thoughts and a wooden horse to keep me company. My thin legs dangled carelessly from the strong branch, as I was completely absorbed in my task. A wooden horse was in my frail, little hand. I was playing, something any child could do for endless hours. Where were my parents and brothers? Were they playing or working without me? These questions I had no answers for as I continued to play.  
  
  
  
Hours passed and still I silently played. The horse, as directed, galloped swiftly over the tough terrain of the mallorn branch.  
  
  
  
Suddenly I was no longer playing, but falling. One thought went through my mind as I fell, I had never fallen from a tree before. What had I done wrong? Finally my tiny body met the forest floor with a bone splitting force. The wooden horse slipped through my weak grasp and shattered into pieces as if it were glass. I began to sob uncontrollably with fear and pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nana!" I screamed over and over without fail. Like the horse, I too cracked and shattered into the pieces. Blood poured from my forehead and dripped off of the tip of my nose and gathered into a puddle before me. My arm was twisted into an unnatural position beneath my chest. More blood came from injuries I could not see. For my hair draped over my face in a tangled heap and was tinted red from my blood. "No!" I screamed and then continued to cry for my Nana.  
  
  
  
Then.I blinked. I woke up from the nightmare with a great jolt of shock. I was in a cold sweat, my pants fogged off of my lips like mist. A Pair of strong hands were on my shoulders giving me light shakes. "Legolas." I mumbled in realization as I regained my senses.  
  
  
  
"Haldir," said the familiar and soothing voice, "Haldir you were dreaming. Are you well?" Pure concern was in those bright, blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"You are cold, I shall fetch you a blanket."  
  
  
  
"No.no I am fine, Legolas." I sat up and my fast beating heart regained its usual rhythm. "Where are the others? Is it morning yet?" I asked seeing that my brothers and the other Guardian were not on the talan as they had been.  
  
  
  
"They moves to another talan," the prince explained. He paused to rub my arms to give me further comfort. Finally he answered my second question, "It is still night. We've only been here a few hours nothing more." Legolas fell silent and watched me with. So curious, I thought, so curious and so young.  
  
  
  
"Go to sleep pen-neth," I practically ordered. The Sindarin Elf just stared back at me with those concerned blue eyes. Soon his eyes wandered elsewhere and nibble his fingertips and nails. It made the most hideous crunching noise that I just couldn't stand. "If you eat your hand, princeling, you won't have room for breakfast." In return I received a glare, but Legolas did not continue his feast.  
  
  
  
My deep blue orbs glanced at Legolas. He was staring back at me, searching my eyes for something, "What were you dreaming of?"  
  
  
  
"I don't remember," I lied, "A meaningless nightmare caused by anxiety I suppose." At this his elegant head cocked to the side as what my eyes interpreted as interest.  
  
  
  
"You were crying out for your mother, you woke me up thinking that you were in danger or pain." Legolas' voice grew soft and gentle. He eventually shifted his weight on his other knee making me realize he had been on his knees the whole time. Those eyes kept watching me, expecting me to go into further conversation about my dream. He knew I had lied.  
  
  
  
"Morning will soon be here. Go catch what sleep you can, Legolas." He did not argue and returned to where he had been sleeping before. Instead of lying down as I had expected he picked up a blanket and walked back and handed it to me. I was surprised but took it and thanked him graciously.  
  
  
  
While Legolas did go back to sleep I remained awake lying on my back. My arms were folded under my head as I stared into what I could see of the stars through the crowd of leaves. I did use the blanket; it was loosely draped over my body. Hours seemed to pass as I stared at the stars until the sun rose and they melted away.  
  
  
  
When the sun was mostly above the horizon I rose and approached the Prince's slumbering form. I gave it a light nudge with my booted toe until he blinked and stirred. "Arise, it is morning and we must be off." Without complaint or comment he rose from his nest, ready to complete our journey.  
  
  
  
Of course we had time to eat a few lembas and dried goods before we started off to 'Lorien. The other three were not present to accompany us on our leave, for they had already set off back to Lothlorien just before the sun rose into view. I often had the night shift; the schedules were always tight.  
  
  
  
I must admit that Legolas was indeed stronger and wiser than I expected. He showed no signs of complaint for the early start or anything of the like. What he thinks of me was a completely different tale, only time would tell of this. Though I think it is too early for me to decide whether I like this Elf.  
  
  
  
The two of us climbed down the tree and began the last half of our journey to 'Lorien. I paused for a moment when we reached a different tree along our path.  
  
  
  
"Wnya sulie, my Brothers," then I continued on my way. Legolas said farewell also, causing him to lag behind a little. I made no attempt to stop again for him to catch up. But, other than that he seemed to make no conversation or sound. I chose to leave him be for he seemed to be in deep thought. Perhaps he was day dreaming of when he would soon see his beloved lover again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Greedily I breathed in the damp, morning air of the golden forest as the leaves of the trees whispered with the light, cold breeze. I couldn't help myself from glancing back at the princeling curiously. His eyes were busy staring up into the trees keeping only enough attention to his path so he would not stumble. I returned my attention back ahead of me where it should have been.  
  
  
  
"I'm starting to think the forest of Lothlorien surpasses the beauty of Mirkwood's." Legolas whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The golden leaves and it's smooth, white bark is what gives the forest an intriguing appearance," I replied not even bothering to look back at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mirkwood has all kinds of trees and other plants, but it is plagued with darkness and fowl things now which dim its beauty," he said sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is Mirkwood like besides what you have described?" I could not help my curiosity for I had never left the borders of Lothlorien before. Perhaps I will someday.  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason, Legolas did not answer my question and I did not bother to repeat my question. He was once again busy with his thoughts.  
  
  
  
We walked on for at least three more hours without rest when we finally made it to Lothlorien. Even though I had seen the city of talain countless of times it was still as breathtaking and beautiful as ever. I heard Legolas gasp in wonder as he looked upon the enchanted view of the city.  
  
  
  
"It's lovely! There is no doubt now that Lothlorien is more beautiful than Mirkwood!"  
  
  
  
I laughed merrily and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Come, I'm sure Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would be honored if you came to meet them first." He could only nod as I led him to the mighty tree in the center of the city in which my Lord and Lady were housed and waiting.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas' Point of View  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Climbing up the large tree was a journey in itself. We seemed to encounter one silver roped ladder after another. For a while I thought it would never end, though I said nothing to Haldir. The trip seemed almost too short for an Elf like Haldir. He flew up those ladders as if he were running down a path, similar to his sureness along the rope over the river. Eventually we did make it up to the main talain of the enormous mallorn where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were waiting.  
  
  
  
The Lady was even more breathtaking then her city or her forest. She had long flowing hair of sparkling gold. Her bright eyes were a vibrant blue like the Sea. She was clad in a white dress in which flowed down her like water, she wore no shoes though. A word as simple as beautiful could not describe her.  
  
  
  
Standing not too far apart from her was her husband Lord Celeborn. He wasn't that bad looking either, with his silver, frail hair and stormy gray- blue eyes he was quite attractive.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Lothlorien, Legolas Son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. How do you fair?" said Galadriel in a melodic voice.  
  
  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Special Announcement

***Important Announcement***  
  
  
  
  
  
For those of you who probably haven't noticed, I've been taking a very long time to update chapters for Golden Leaves and Broken Branches. Well I have a few reasons: 1. Writers Block (Oh yes.the dreaded writer's disease.) 2. School 3. I've been bloody busy to make the rest nice and short ^_^  
  
So, I've made a decision.I will continue this story despite my difficulties. But, I probably won't update for a while (not that that's surprising) until I settle in a little bit at my new school and start to get a better handle on things.  
  
I am working on some short stories, if you're interested, besides this one. They are: 1. Lord of the Chatroom (3rd and most likely final chapter) 2. Maybe.the Dinner Party (I'm not sure if I'm going to bother finishing this one.but I will consider it.) 3. Hiding in the Grass  
  
Thank you so much for all of your patience, I really appreciate it. Also, thank you for those who have stuck to reading and reviewing this! Hugs and mushrooms to all!  
  
Wanna know when this story is updated?  
  
  
  
E-mail me at GuardianOfLorien@Aol.com to be notified of updates and announcements!  
  
~Shadowfax 


End file.
